fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose
Description A tragic event motivated these two red-clad heroes to become mighty defenders and the bane of evil's existence. And today, we will see who is stronger between them in a Fatal Fiction. Interlude Hiro: Peter Parker, the spectacular Spider-Man. MBStarscream: And Ruby Rose, the red girl with a red gun-scythe hybrid and the former leader of Team RWBY. Hiro: They both became heroic protectors of the innocent and severe pains in crime's rear end after the tragic passing of a family member. Much like a lot of other heroes in fiction. MBStarscream: But now is the time to determine which will win, the webbing or the scythe. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Spider-Man Hiro: Every day in the streets of New York City, you would see a red blur swinging through the air. That red blur is a person. That person is Peter Benjamin Parker, better known by his superhero identity: The Spider-Man. MBStarscream: But like all heroes, Peter wasn't always this way. He was born to Richard and Mary Parker, who were both agents of the Central Intellgence Agency. When Peter was still a baby, Richard and Mary were assigned to infiltrate the Algerian based spy ring controlled by the communist agent, the Albert Malik, A.K.A. the Red Skull. The moment Red Skull learned that Richard and Mary were double agents, he had one of his agents, the Finisher, kill them in an airplane crash overseas and then framed them for treason. Hiro: With his parents gone, Peter lived with his uncle and aunt, Ben and May Parker in Forest Hills, New York. Over the next nine years, Parker grew to be extremely bright in science and became a high honors student at Midtown High School. Parker's shyness and scholastic interest often made him a social outcast and a target for bullies, primarily football star Flash Thompson. Just for being shy! MBStarscream: He would no longer be a wimp at the age of 15. While Peter was attending a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials, sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation, a spider that had been irradiated by a particle accelerator used in the demonstration bit his hand, granting him superhuman abilities. Hiro: At first, Peter used his new powers for his own personal gain, but when a criminal that Peter allowed to escape killed his uncle, he realized that with great power came great responsibility, and so he promised New York he would protect it and it's civilians as their friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. MBStarscream: And no-one could've have protected the Big Apple better than Spidey did. His strength is frickin' monstrous! Throwing rig simi trucks and landing a jet he estimated had a landing weight between 175,000-215,000 pounds are nothing he can't handle! Oh, and he punched off the Scorpion's jaw. Hiro: His legs are strong as well. Peter can jump to a height of several stories in a single bound, putting the highest jumper in the world to great shame. Usian Bolt also has nothing on him, since Peter can run and move at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He's caught up with accelerating cars, easily outran multiple goblin masquerade on goblin gliders, and outmaneuver their ranged attacks at the same time and even appears as a blur, he can move so fast. MBStarscream: Peter's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Peter can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Peter as able to hold his breath for eight minutes or more. Jesus bloody Christ! Hiro: Peter can survive far worse than what the average human being can endure, such as falling from great heights, point-blank missile and grenade explosions, blows from the Hulk and one time, while tensing his muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained overweight boxer, the attacker's wrists broke! MBStarscream: I think I'd prefer the punching bag. Hiro: His reflexes are forty times better than a normal human's, enabling him to dodge any attack, even gunfire, and he can also balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. MBStarscream: His increased metabolism allows him to recover from several injuries such as broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of several days, and Peter also has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly because of that. So listen up bees, you're giving up your honey to Peter Parker whether you like it or not. Hiro: Peter's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete and his exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. Basically, he can crawl across walls like a spider can without restraint. MBStarscream: But there's more. Kaine, the relatively amoral clone of Peter, has shown the ability to use his wall-crawling abilities in a more offensive manner, burning distinctive scars, known as the Mark of Kaine in the face of his victims. Later Peter himself used a variation of the same ability to escape from the Green Goblin by making his fingertips cling to his face and tearing them away, digging five deep wounds in Norman's face. Hiro: And don't think you can catch him off guard, because his Spider-Sense will warn him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. Peter's spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. MBStarscream: Perhaps his most defining trait beside that suit are his web-shooters. Since the radioactive spider-bite did not initially grant him the power to spin webs, he had instead found a way to produce them artificially. The wrist-mounted devices fire an adhesive "webbing" through a threaded adjustable nozzle. The webbing's actually strong enough to retrain the freaking Hulk! Hiro: Unlike many superheroes, Peter does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. For example, Peter's Spider-Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. MBStarscream: And perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Peter is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Also, he doesn't really have the best luck. Hiro: But there's a reason why New York City depends on Peter Parker as it's hero. Iron Man: Alright. I've run out of patience. Underoos! Spider-Man suddenly snatches Captain America's shield out of his hands and retrains them with his webbing, and lands on a truck while holding the shield. Spider-Man: Hey everyone. Ruby Rose Hiro: On a future-fantasy world known as Remnant, two brothers, one older and one younger, filled it with both life and destruction. The older brother created water, plants and wildlife during the day, while at night, the younger brother would discover his sibling's creations and become disgusted. He created drought, fire and famine. Yet life had a strong ability to endure, so the younger god of destruction decided to create the Creatures of Grimm. He designed them so that they would have an innate desire to destroy everything and anything. MBStarscream: Weary of feuding, the older god of life proposed that the two of them create one last thing together, a masterpiece they could both be proud of. The younger brother agreed and together they created a creature that was gifted with knowledge, creation, destruction and choice. Most important was the capability of choosing whether to use these gifts for light or dark. These creatures became known to be... wait for it... humanity. Hiro: But the Grimm were still left to roam Remnant and prey on them. They targeted Humans for as long as can be remembered, seeking to destroy them and all of their creations. At first, it seemed as though they would succeed, as Humans did not have the strength to fight them. However, Humans discovered the power of Dust, and with it, the Grimm were driven back. During this time, Humans enjoyed a time of peace and soon formed their own Kingdoms, which grew to survive and prosper. MBStarscream: Following the Great War's conclusion on the island of Vytal, the occupation of licensed elite warriors dedicated to slaying the Grimm known as Huntsmen and Huntresses was created alongside the Huntsman academies. These academies were charged to train the elite warriors whose role was to safeguard mankind's future. And someone would grow up to be a Huntress that particularly stood out among others: Ruby Rose. Hiro: Ruby was the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, as well as the younger half-sister of Yang Xiao Long, with whom she was raised on the island of Patch. One day, while Ruby and Yang were still young, Summer went on a mission and never came back. Ruby was too young to understand that she had lost her mother to Death. MBStarscream: Taiyang took it bad too. The guy simply shut down according to Yang. It is after that that Yang learned Summer was the second love that he'd lost, the first being Yang's mother, Raven Branwen, who had abandoned both her and Taiyang when she was born to return to her old tribe and become it's new leader. Bitch! Who in the hell would be more interested in a stupid tribe than their fucking family?! Hiro: YEAH. Anyways, shortly after Summer's disappearance, Yang brought Ruby with her to an abandoned building in order to find clues about the whereabouts of that... Raven. During the search, they were almost killed by Beowolves, but were saved by their uncle Qrow Branwen, which only fueled Ruby's desire to become a Huntress. To achieve this, she studied at Signal Academy, where she built and learned to use her high-caliber sniper scythe, Crescent Rose, under Qrow's tutelage. MBStarscream: After an invitation from Headmaster Ozpin following an altercation with the criminal Roman Torchwick, Ruby attended Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. During her time at Beacon, she acted as the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company at the same, Blake Belladonna, a cat Faunus, and Yang. But then things turned upside down big time following the destruction of Beacon. It's a long and emotional story. Hiro: Let's get into Ruby's abilities now cuz I don't wanna be on board the feels train again. For a sixteen year old girl, Ruby's physical stats are incredibly impressive. With a single kick, she can incapacitate 20 Beowolves and knock people through several buildings with her attacks alone. She's also dragged a Nevermore while runnnin up the cliffs almost at her full speed and beheaded it. MBStarscream: Ruby's a tough nut to crack as well, cuz she's endured a several hundred foot free fall after getting hit into a tree by Jaune's thrown body. And lemme tell ya something about Aura: It's the manifestation of one's soul in the RWBY universe, and can be used for a wide range of abilities. Ruby can manipulate and use her own Aura defensively to enhance her natural durability and offensively to enhance her striking power and sharpen her senses. Hiro: With her Semblence, which is the manifestation of her innate and personal power, Ruby can become Sonic the Hedgehog in Little Red Riding Hood's clothing at the cost of her Aura. She has displayed the ability to use this Semblance midair, as well as to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. MBStarscream: After Beacon's destruction, Ruby displayed much greater control over her Semblance, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speed. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly dematerialize into three separate clusters of petals which then flowed around an opponent before reforming. The exact mechanics of this ability? I don't know. Hiro: She also increases her ability to pick up and carry someone, as her joint attack with Nora Valkyrie on the Geist was a vast improvement over the time she carried Penny Polendina. Another amped ability is her encircling of air, which she previously used successfully against Team JNPR and unsuccessfully against Mercury Black. Previously it was smaller, but she is now capable of enveloping her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. MBStarscream: Through her mother, Ruby comes from a line of legendary warriors who possessed powerful abilities related to their silver eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait. Upon seeing Cinder Fall murder her dear friend Pyrrha Nikos in cold blood, she accidentally used this power in her grief and not only froze the Grimm Dragon, but seriously wrecked Cinder's shit. Just look at her now! Hiro: Ruby's signature weapon is Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, which is a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle. She made it herself and loves the thing as if it were her own child, judging from the fact that she's cuddled it like Boba Fett does to his gun. MBStarscream: This baby can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle, and can fire Dust rounds in either form with massive force. Rather than compensate for it, Ruby harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, attacking and evading an opponent at the same time, and can also use fire and lightning Dust. Hiro: Despite showing a preference for engaging enemies in close combat, Ruby does possess enough accuracy to land headshots against Grimm, but notably needs to stand still to do so consistently, usually by anchoring her scythe to the ground to act as a monopod. MBStarscream: Crescent Rose's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Ruby rushes forward, and the tip of the scythe hits something. Ruby took advantage of this spear-like form to pin a Nuckelavee Grimm's arm to the ground. Hiro: Ruby is heavily reliant on it since she's nowhere as good in hand-to-hand combat as her sister Yang is. If Crescent Rose is not in her possession, the best thing she can do is run away with her speed. Should've Yang have trained her in hand-to-hand? MBStarscream: Just thought the same thing. Her cape has also betrayed her, notably in the Emerald Forest by a Nevermore. Hiro: Ruby is also occasionally reckless, socially awkward and her Aura is not an infinite source, so continual use of it will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. But her feats outweigh her weaknesses. She's fought Cinder, Roman and Neo Politan and held her own, sliced through a Grimm made of solid stone and took out 12 men with a single bullet-jump. MBStarscream: Ruby may be young and naive, but get on her bad side and she'll get that scythe out and make you regret it. Ruby: You're a Huntress... Can I have your autograph? Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, this gives Ruby the home advantage against the amazing web-slinger. But we have yet to see if she's a match for her adversary. MBStarscream: This is gonna be ''amazing, ''man. Get it? Cuz amazing Spider-Man...? ---- Kuroyuri, Remnant He felt tiny drops of water relentlessly falling down on his mask that covered his aching head, and he opened his eyes up, awakening from his unconsciousness. Feeling rather dizzy, he stared up at the near-rainy, thundering, dark clouded sky above him, and then looked around to see that he was an abandoned town of some sort. He wondered where he was or what this place was. He wondered why he was lying here right in the middle of this village. The last thing he remembered was swinging through his home, New York City, until a portal suddenly opened in front of him and he flew into it, being unable to react to it in time. He had landed head-first on this new ground and was knocked out as a result. But that was nothing he couldn't recover from. Peter Parker, the Spider-Man, got up to his feet and began looking around some more, still trying to get used to these new surroundings he had never seen before. "What was that all about?" He asked himself. "Where'd that portal come from? It must have taken me to whatever this weird place this. I gotta get back somehow." Peter was still in his thoughts when he heard big footsteps from behind him. When he turned and looked, he was pushed backward at fast speed and pinned to a building. From his distance, Peter could make out a black, horse-like creature with an equine main body and a skinless humanoid creature that was fused with it. It's forelegs were shaped like claws and it had hooved hindlegs. The humanoid body had long curved horn on it's head, a mouth that looked almost sewn shut, and two long elastic arms each with two clawed fingers. On the back of the human torso were boney spikes along it's spine and a variety of weapons from previous battles stuck with it, making it look like a war veteran. Once Peter was fully able to comprehend things, he smirked behind his mask and placed his fingertips on the Nuckelavee Grimm's hand. The Nuckelavee felt a burning sensation in it's hand, and it pulled back while unleashing an unholy screech of pain. Now free from the Nuckelavee's grip, Peter got into a stance that showed he was ready to combat this beast that stood before him. He challenged the Nuckelavee with four words, which no other mortal would've dared to do unless they were either really brave or really stupid (Mostly stupid). "Let's wrestle, big boy." The shrieking Nuckelavee sprinted toward Peter at fast speed, hoping to run him over, but the web-slinger used his faster speed to avoid becoming roadkill. Now behind the Nuckelavee, Peter used both of his Web-Shooters to catch both of the Nuckelavee's hindlegs. With his astounding strength, Peter effortlessly swung the Nuckelavee around and then hurled it into the air, the webbing snapping like ropes due to the Nuckelavee's weight. The Nuckelavee screamed as it ascended and then plummeted down to earth. CRASH!!! The force of the Nuckelavee's impact with the ground sent dust into the air. Peter jumped high into the air and starting firing webbing down at the Nuckelavee and when he was on the ground again, both of the Nuckelavee's hands were pinned to the ground by two patches of webbing. Now enraged, the Nuckelavee broke free of the webbing and rolled onto it's side. Meanwhile, Peter using his wall-crawling skills to climb up a building. When the Nuckelavee turned around, Peter fired more webbing at it's horns. Using himself as a slingshot, Peter sent himself flying toward the Nuckelavee, and prepared to kick that abomination in the face with both of his feet. Sadly for him though, he was knocked aside by one of the Nuckelavee's hands and sent to the ground. Before he could get up, the Nuckelavee grabbed him and started slamming him on the ground. And to add insult to injury, the Nuckelavee began to somehow rotate it's humanoid torso without stretching, twisting, or breaking it's attachment to the horse, spinning Peter in a circular motion in the process. Pure karma. Peter then flew through the air screaming like a bird with broken wings. He landed hard and slid across the floor and when he finally stopped, his cheek rested on the ground. Peter struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. With an agonized grunt, he rolled onto his back as the Nuckelavee advanced toward it's prey. It was then caught offguard when Peter shot webbing right into it's eyes, blinding it. Peter got to his feet as the Nuckelavee flailed wildly. He shot as much webbing as he could until the Nuckelavee's human body was completely covered with web. Peter ran underneath it's body and jumped toward a dead cherry tree. He shot more webbing and when the horse turned around, the webbing went straight into it's nostrils. And with a mighty tug from Peter, the Nuckelavee staggered toward the tree, unable to stop itself. It collided head-first with the tree, knocking it down. The Nuckelavee then fell to the ground, out like a lightbulb. The victorious Peter placed both of his hands on his hips to show his dominance. "I think it's harder to tame a normal horse than you, buddy." Suddenly, Peter heard a sound beside him. "Oh, what now?" He turned and saw the one responsible for the noise. Once he did, he was surprised big time. The figure standing in front of him was a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that graduated to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style. She wore a white high-neck dècolletage blouse and a black and red skirt. She also wore a black belt bordered in red that held what looked like ammunition. Her red-soled black boots contained four straps and buckles apiece, and she wore a Superman-like cloak had a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, and both the cloak and stockings showed visible tears. In her right hand was a huge scythe that towered above both Peter and this girl that had black trims and was rose red in color. This girl was the red speedster of the former Team RWBY, Ruby Rose. Prior to her arrival, Ruby had ended up separated from her three friends, the last surviving members of Team JNPR after the death of the beloved Pyrrha Nikos, which were Jaune Arc, who was the team's leader, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, under unknown circumstances. Now she was in this city, about to engage this new man she had just saw kick that Nuckelavee's ass. Needless to say, she had become suspicious of this guy's intent in Remnant and decided to engage him. Gripping Crescent Rose, Ruby fired a shot that sent her flying toward her would-be opponent. Peter had no time to react; Ruby's feet hit him square in the face, knocking him onto his back. "Oh yeah?" Peter challenged as he got up. "Well, it's on, ''missy!" Now the ''real ''showdown was about to ensue. '''FIGHT!' Ruby started firing shots from Crescent Rose, but Peter dodged all of the shots by leaping backward into the multiple times. Peter then leaped toward Ruby while clenching his fist, preparing to punch her in her pretty little face. However, Ruby evaded his attack by running to the right side at astonishing speed, her Semblance doing it's work. Peter's fist smashed the ground as a result and he turned to see where Ruby went. At that moment, Ruby charged at him. But Peter was ready and he planted his fist square into Ruby's stomach. With the huntress winded, Peter knocked Crescent Rose out of Ruby's hand and unleashed a relentless amount of punches. Ruby struggled to block, but without her weapon, there was no way she could defend herself against her opponent, who had shown her just how much better in hand-to-hand combat he was than her. There was only thing Ruby could do. When Peter stopped punching her to prepare for a roundhouse kick, Ruby was able to run away from him using her Semblance and retrieve Crescent Rose. Now the advantage was hers again. But there were still a few problems: That guy wasn't slow either, and he was able to fire webbing from his hands, which could easily spell her defeat if she wasn't careful. She had to get around this guy's defenses and only then would she be able to finish him with Crescent Rose. Avoid first, slice to sushi later. That was the moral here. As Ruby had anticipated, Peter shot more webbing in her direction. She brought up Crescent Rose, the webbing sticking to the blade. Before Peter could even attempt to pull Crescent Rose out of Ruby's grip, the slayer of Grimm leaped into the air and as the 16-year old ascended, Peter was dragged into the air with her. With all of her strength, Ruby threw Crescent Rose to the ground. The blade stuck into the floor with Peter on his back. Ruby was about to plant her feet into Peter's abdomen when the spider-themed protector of New York lifted his own feet up, causing Ruby to land on top of them instead, and the huntress was then thrown onto her back. Now standing at his full height, Peter towered above Ruby. The girl kicked him in the chest to keep at bay and was able to get up. She dodged a punch from Peter and leaped backward. Peter shot webbing at her face but missed due to Ruby's Semblance. He saw Ruby standing on the roof of a building. Peter knew what Ruby was doing. She was trying to distract him so she'd be able to receive Crescent Rose. Well, that wouldn't be happening anyday. Instead of firing webbing at Ruby, Peter picked up Crescent Rose. "I think you forgot this!" He called out as he threw the scythe toward Ruby. The surprised girl moved a bit to the right, barely avoiding having her skull impaled by her own weapon. "Geez, mister!" She shouted as she picked up Crescent Rose. "That could've killed-" She was cut off when her face was covered with web. Ruby was then flew off the building and crashed to the ground. The girl tore the webbing off of her face, then felt the middle of her shoulders being grabbed. Peter threw Ruby aside and the Grimm killer crashed to the ground again. She rolled onto her back, and looked at Peter who was advancing toward her. Fear began to plague Ruby as she stood up. How was she going to win this fight? Oh, how she wished her friends were here... and her sister, Yang... No! She wouldn't lose like this! Her scared face turned to an expression of hard determination. She sped past Peter and grabbed Crescent Rose just as quickly. As she looked over at Peter, a smirk formed on her face. Behind his mask, Peter smirked back at her. It. Was. On. Ruby's attack caught Peter by surprise. Fire shot of Crescent Rose, burning Peter's chest. The huntress then dashed toward her opponent and began slicing him with Crescent Rose. Peter eventually put a stop to it by punching Ruby's face. He then scored a direct roundhouse kick to Ruby's skull, knocking her down. Spitting out a red fluid that splattered on the ground, Ruby got to her feet while holding Crescent Rose. Peter grabbed Ruby's shoulder and brought his knee up to the girl's gut. A hot breath of air expulsed from Ruby's lips as she doubled over. Drawing back his fist like an arrow on a bowstring, Peter let it fly at Ruby's face. Another salty-iron taste landed on Ruby's tongue, and she spat out more blood. Her neck was then covered with web and her figure was thrown at a building. Her arm crashed into the building, causing pain to shoot through it. Ruby gritted her teeth as she held her arm in her agonized state, eyes shut tightly. When she opened them again, Peter was sprinting toward her. Ruby waited until the right moment to move to the left, causing Peter's fist to smash through the wall. Pain began to explode in Peter's back. Ruby was slicing him with Crescent Rose again, drawing even more blood. Ruby was about to sent Peter's head flying with a swing of Crescent Rose but ended up slicing the wall thanks to Peter managed to avoid death's cold blade. Peter spun around to look at Ruby, who was preparing to slice Peter with Crescent Rose again. That ''wouldn't be happening again, that was for damn sure. To Ruby's shock, Peter grabbed the blade of Crescent Rose. To amp the shock up to eleven, the blade began to melt. Peter then placed the same hand on Ruby's left shoulder, causing the huntress to feel the same burn and scream painfully. The advantage and breathing room now his, Peter drove his elbow into Ruby's nose and then into her solar plexus. He punched Ruby a few more times before uppercutting her into the air. He sent her flying away with another punch, and Ruby crashed to the ground. Ruby angrily got up and fired an electric blast from Crescent Rose, giving Peter a shock. Peter jumped on top of the building and shot webbing down at Ruby, but the girl dodged it, and then leaped toward another building. She turned around and the two combatants were now eye-to-eye. Both of them leaped toward one another, each one preparing for their own attack. Ruby brought out Crescent Rose. Peter unleashed his best punch. It collided with Crescent Rose. The blade completely snapped off. When Ruby landed on the roof of the building that Peter had previously stood on, she stared at her now broken weapon in complete stunned shock. Her weapon which she had designed by herself, the thing that made messing with her a very bad idea... now smashed. There was definitely no victory now. But before Ruby could try to escape, webbing stuck to her foot and then she was lifted into the air and smashed through a roof. Peter then jumped into the air and smashed Ruby on the ground, and then started slamming her in both buildings, leaving cracks on both of their walls. He repeated this process until both buildings now had holes in them and then threw Ruby to the ground. The huntress groaned as her Aura depleted. She tried to push herself up, but her injuries were too severe now. They included several damaged ribs, some even broken, a multitude of bruises, a near-black eye, some missing teeth and a bloody mouth and nose. She was then harshly kicked in the side. Ruby rolled onto her back in even more pain as Peter looked down at her. Grabbing the girl's stomach, Peter hoisted Ruby above his head and threw her away. He then walked over to her and grabbed the back of her neck, proceeding to lift her up from behind. Ruby tried her best attempts to escape, but all of it was for naught. Clenching his fist tightly, Peter pulled it back as far as he could. When he sent it flying toward Ruby's back, she let out a gasp and more blood flew out of her open mouth. Her heart had stopped beating; in fact, it was ''destroyed, let alone unable to beat anymore. She was able to look down and saw Peter's arm coming out of her chest similar to a chestburster. That would be the last thing she laid her silver eyes on before they shut forever and her life was lost for all time. Peter released the now dead huntress' neck, causing the lifeless body of Ruby Rose to fall to the ground without any motion. He looked down at Ruby, breathing as he did so. He then began looking around to make sure no-one else was in this area. He really wasn't in the mood for a third fight in a row right now. Thankfully, no more living beings showed up to challenge his might. First that dumb horse monster and now this girl had both made the same mistake before they suffered for it. Do not get in the way of the spectacular Spider-Man. "Well, gotta be goin'. Still gotta figure out where the heck I am so I can get back home. Cya!" And with those words, he disappeared from the scene with a sprint, leaving Ruby's body there for some other soul to come across it. By Gods, if it was Yang... FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Did-did we just kill a 16-year old girl?! That's low, even for us! Hiro: Well, it's the rules of Fatal Fiction. Ruby had a huge advantage in range thanks to Crescent Rose, combined with Peter's poor durability against sharp weapons, and Peter's Spider-Sense was almost useless due to her Semblance. Plus, her Aura was a big help in tanking Peter's attacks. MBStarscream: But all of Ruby's trump cards were ultimately insignificant in comparison to the other tricks up Peter's sleeve. Hiro: Peter's been in the game longer than Ruby has and the villains he's fought are above any villain in the RWBY universe, making him a stronger fighter overall, both in fighting and in physical strength. He's also a bigger tank than Ruby is and his much higher I.Q. gives him far more intelligence. MBStarscream: His Mark of Kaine ability was also a serious issue. And what happens when you combine that with a higher intellect, higher experience, better strength, durability, being able to fight far stronger villains, having two Web-Shooters that can easily leave you weaponless and actually being a good hand-to-hand fighter? You get a ''spectacular ''victory! Heh heh heh heh! Hiro: Spider-Man wins. Advantages Spider-Man (Winner) * Superior hand-to-hand skills * Older and more experienced * Stronger * More durable * Smarter * Has a stronger rogue gallery * Web-Shooters allow him to disarm Ruby and leave her defenseless * Mark of Kaine Polls Who would you be rooting for? Spider-Man Ruby Rose Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:Fatal Fictions Category:Battle of the Genders Theme Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Marvel VS Rooster Teeth Theme Category:Marvel VS RWBY Theme Category:Disney VS Rooster Teeth Theme Category:Duel of the Protagonists Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Teenager VS Adult Theme